New Girl in Town
by Diz-chic.cool
Summary: Xion is new in town, but she finds herself falling for Riku before she has time to even settle in. Riku has never been a believer in love, but now he finds himself falling for a girl with no face. Xion x Riku, Lemon in chapters 12 and 13. Some Rokunami and Sokai
1. Chapter 1

It was late, nearly 2 am, but Xion still couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position in which she could fall asleep. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, but she only felt lonely. Giving up, she turned on her reading light and grabbed for her iPod. _Maybe the music will relax me_, she thought to herself. She hit shuffle, and sat through the first song. _Konstantine _by Something Corporate. She smiled and relaxed at the sound of the music.

Suddenly, a light came on in the house next door. Xion watched a boy climb out of the bed. He was tall with silvery hair that fell to his shoulders. He stood up and stretched his arms out above him. The young girl couldn't help but stare at his well-toned, muscular chest and abdominals.

That was, until he looked her way. Xion ducked below the windowsill, hoping that he hadn't spotted her. She cautiously peeked out the bottom of the window to see the silvery-haired boy writing and lifting up a sign labeled _Hello?_

The girl quickly grabbed her notepad.

_Hey_ she wrote. She hesitated before pushing it against the window.

The boy went to work writing again.

_I'm Riku_ his said. He stood back, slightly bending forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl who was still hiding under the window. She carefully looked out the window again.

_I'm Xion. _She once again placed her sign on the window.

_Stand Up? _She blushed reading the sign, looking down at her pajamas. Sloppy sweatpants and a loose T-shirt; she didn't want him to see her like this.

_Not today _she put against the window.

The boy sighed to himself.

"Xion . . . " he said to himself before holding up another sign.

_Goodnight Xion_

She smiled reading the sign before he put up another one.

_Talk 2morrow?_

She put up her own sign.

_Sure. Goodnight Riku._

"Riku . . ." the name felt right escaping her lips. She waited for the boy's light to go off before turning off her own and climbing into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Xion got ready quickly in the morning. She planned to go to the town today. Maybe she would meet some people, "make some friends," as her mother suggested she try. However, she was scared. She knew who she was, _what _she was. She used to be a puppet. She was of no use to the organization in the end, and when the other nobodies had failed to try to rechannel Ansem's soul through her body, she became useless. The experiments, the large white rooms, the small, strange instruments they used on her, it all scared her so much. The organization would probably have disposed of her if it weren't for Axel, who sent her away to Destiny Islands where she would be safe. Eraqus and the other Masters helped greatly by supplying her with parents. Sure, they had fake memories and thought that they knew Xion, but she knew the truth. They didn't know her. No one would ever know her because there was nothing to know.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. _All this makeup, the new clothes, the jewelry, underneath, I'm still just a puppet_. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. She walked down the stairs and got in her car.

"Just try Xion, try this once," she lay stared straight ahead for a moment before starting the engine and driving herself to the town center. She spotted a strangely bright looking café. It wasn't where she normally would have wanted to go, but she decided to step in while she was still trying something new. She walked in and looked around, slightly confused as to what she was seeing.

"Can I help you?" a girl was stood in front of her. She wore a bright green cap with a pink watermelon slice on it. It matched her green shirt and her pink apron. Her hair was a beautiful dark red, her eyes a soft blue, almost violet.

"Umm I'm new" Xion stuttered.

"I assumed," the girl smiled, "I'm Kairi," she held out a hand to shake

"Oni," she said quietly. She hadn't even thought before lying. She just naturally gave another name.

A boy walked in and caught Kairi's attention. His hair was light brown and very spiky. He put a hand around Kairi's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey hun," he said

"Hey Sora," Kairi replied giving the boy a kiss on the cheek, "this is Oni. She's new in town."

"Nice to meet you Oni," the boy smiled kindly. "Riku's parking the car."

"Riku?" A lump appeared in her throat. How could this boy make her feel so nervous when she had never even spoken to him? She knew it was a good idea to give a false name.

"Oh yeah, he's our other friend. He's kind of the cynical one," Sora replied.

"Why don't you come sit with us? I'm sure he'd love to meet you. After all, we'll all be going to school together," Kairi said. She gave off a warm tone with everything she said. She seemed so welcoming.

"Sup guys," the silver-haired boy walked in and took the seat in between Sora and Xion. "Took forever to find a spot. Looks like everyone's trying to get a few last minute plans in before we go back to hell."

"Cynical one, right on cue," Sora said with a laugh. "This, as you may have guessed, is Riku. Riku, this is Oni. She's new."

"Nice to meet you," Riku said with a brief smile.

She felt butterflies in her belly. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. This won a smile from Riku. He chuckled softly. Xion turned bright red before Naminé saved her.

"Hey guys," the blonde walked in and sat down next to Kairi, "hi! I'm Naminé! What's your name?"

"I'm Oni."

"You new here?"

"Completely."

"Oh, well Kairi and I were just about to go to the accessory store near by. Want to come with us?" The blonde seemed so inviting, just like Kairi.

"Umm sure," Xion quietly replied.

The girls headed out, meeting another boy named Roxas on their way out. Naminé's cheeks turned visually red as she smiled and shared a moment with the boy. His cheeks were just as red though.

They began walking outside.

"Kairi, where are you going? The accessory store is that way," Naminé asked, pointing towards the west side.

"We're not going to the accessory store."


	3. Chapter 3

The girls walked into a lingerie store.

"Umm what are we doing here?" Xion asked innocently

"Well, I was planning on telling Naminé today, so I might as well tell you too Oni. You seem trustworthy," Kairi announced

_Trustworthy? The girl just met me . . . _Xion thought to herself

"Sora and I are taking the next step in out relationship. I decided that when it comes, I don't want to be wearing my little blue panties with penguins on them. I thought I'd get something a little more . . . you know . . . sexy?"

Kairi bit her lip, almost embarrassed about her decision, but regardless, she walked into the store and began picking up different bras and panties, examining them one by one.

While Kairi was in heaven, Naminé and Xion walked through the store uncomfortably.

"So," Xion started

"So . . ." Naminé's face screamed uneasiness.

"What's the deal with you and Roxas?"

The blonde's face turned a shade of red that seemed unnatural for such a pale girl.

"Umm well, we're just friends. Really good friends, that's all."

"Why do you get all nervous and blushy around him?"

"Well, I just get like that around guys I guess."

"You weren't like that around Sora or Riku, only Roxas."

"Well, umm, I kind of don't tell many people this, but . . ."

"You like Roxas?"

"I guess it's obvious, isn't it. I try to hide it, keep myself from blushing, summon all my confidence, it's just something about the way he smiles at me or his eyes have those little hints of blue behind that clear gray or he scratches the back of his head and looks down whenever he's nervous."

"Why don't you say something?"

"Because, I don't know, I'm scared? I don't want him to reject me, I need him in my life and I wouldn't risk our friendship. I mean, I can love him from where I am."

"Love?"

"Oh god, I didn't mean to say that, I just . . . okay, I'm a little bit in love with him. Just a little though."

"What is love?"

"What is love? Oh, well that's a tough one. I think it's when . . . you're heart skips a beat when you see them and you feel different, in a good way, whenever you're around them, and you just want to hold them and talk to them and you feel jealous of everyone else who speaks to them and looks as them and you feel like your life, your entire life just revolves around their existence and their happiness and whenever they're not happy, you would do anything in the world to make them happy again and . . . "

She saw the blank look on the smaller girl's face.

"Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, I've just never heard of something so . . . intense I guess."

"It sounds silly. It's just something you feel, deep in your heart I guess."

_Well I don't have a heart, so I'll never feel it. _The girl hung her head low.

"You should tell him how you feel anyway. Don't you want to know? If he loves you too?"

"Hmm, I guess I do. But I don't really know how to go about it. I could try to summon the courage to kiss him, but I don't want to scare him. Especially because he's so intense sometimes."

"Well, good luck," Xion replied quietly. "I think I should head home now."

"Umm okay then. It was nice meeting you Oni."

Xion walked back to her car silently. She pulled into her driveway and went up to her room to see that Riku wasn't home yet. She sat under the windowsill and waited for his life to flicker on.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku got into his room and turned on the light. He let out a long, tired groan before changing into comfortable shorts.

He looked out the window, remembering that he wanted to chat with the girl, but she didn't appear to be there. The light was on, but she was hiding again. He smiled to himself, wanting to talk to her.

He got out his notepad and put up at sign on the window

_Taking a shower, back in 15_

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Xion had not even noticed how tired she was. Within about five minutes, she was asleep under the window. She abruptly awoke to the calling of her "mother"

"Xion! Are you hungry?" her mother asked

"No, just going to sleep," she replied

"Sure?"

"YES MOM!"

She rubbed her eyes to wake up and looked out the window.

_Taking a shower, back in 15_ she read.

_Shower, _she thought, _that means he'll be . . . _

She put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping at the thought of seeing a boy naked.

Until today, she had never even seen one wearing less than a giant black robe.

She pulled out her notepad and tried to find out what to write. She tapped her pen on her lip as she contemplated until she finally wrote

_Do anything fun today?_

She waited for ten minutes before seeing a door open and the boy walk into the room wearing nothing but a towel on his lower half. She watched as he slipped on the shirt and took off his towel; he faced away from the window, but she still had a clear view of his seemingly perfect butt.

She gasped feeling a strange feeling in her legs.

_What the hell, _she thought to herself.

She waited impatiently drumming her fingertips on the windowsill until the boy looked up and smiled at her sign.

She sat on the floor with only her eyes above the windowsill.

_Froyo w/ Friends_ he wrote

She peaked at the sign; _nothing about a new girl _she though.

_You? _He put up another sign

_Not much, _she pushed up the sign.

_I also met this new girl_

She smiled as she read the sign.

_She seemed sweet; _he put up another.

_Name? _

_Oni I think. She was quiet._

_Pretty?_

_In comparison to?_

_I don't know? What do you think?_

_Honestly?_

_No, lie to me._

He chuckled at the sign

_Gorgeous_

She felt something in her chest. It was like . . . pulsing against her ribcage. She clutched it. It was thumping loudly and quickly; she could barely think, it was so loud. What was it?

_But she's shy too_

The boy added.

_She didn't talk much_

_Actually, she didn't say anything_

_Just sat there with her mouth a little open_

_Deer in the Headlights_

_It was kind of cute though._

She sat for a few minutes in shock

_Xion?_

_Yeah, sorry, spacing._

_Oh . . . So, what music do you like?_

_I don't know_

_You don't know?_

_I've never really had time for it_

_Well, I have some bands you could try._

_Sure_

She took note of everything he listed

Yellowcard

Green Day

Blink-182

Boys Like Girls

Bon Iver

_Okay, thanks,_

_Anytime . . . Stand up today?_

_NO!_

He scratched the back of his head.

_Promise me you'll show me . . . by Halloween._

_Deal._

It was only mid-August. She had plenty of time.

_Good night Xion._

_Good night Riku._

She climbed into bed, but she still felt the strange ache in her chest.

Xion pulled out her computer and googled

"Thumping in chest"

She scanned down the results. The overall consensus was something about a heartbeat.

"I have . . . a heart," she put her hand to her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Xion awoke with the annoying sound of her alarm. She sat up and rolled out of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror before remembering her discovery; she had a heart.

Xion looked in the mirror and decided to experiment a little bit. She held her breath for fifteen seconds. She started to feel the thumping again and she smiled at the feeling.

She continued to get ready until she got a phone call from Kairi.

"Hey Oni!" Kairi seemed excited

"Hey there, what's up?"

"Well, the five of us were planning on going to a local theme park today and we wanted to see if you would come join us!"

_Theme park_ . . . Xion contemplated, _sounds fun I guess._

"Sure!"

"Okay then, I can send Riku to pick you up at your house. What's your address?"

"NO . . . I mean . . . I'll walk to town center and he can pick me up from there . . . I guess."

"Okay . . . " the Brunette turned suspicious, "Well, we'll see you soon. Town center at ten!"

Xion hung up the phone and rushed to get ready faster. She put on her cutest shorts and a small tank top that clearly outlined her silhouette.

_I'm going to talk to him today. I'll actually open my mouth and words will come out. _She put on eyeliner and earrings, taking one last look in the mirror before leaving. She smiled and put on knee-high combat boots and a small hoodie.

She set out walking quickly towards town center. She waited on a bench for the others to pick her up. It didn't take them long.

"Get in loser, we're going to Disneytown Kairi said

"What?" Xion was thoroughly confused.

"We'll show you mean girls later," Kairi replied, "Just get in."

Xion climbed into the back of the car in between Kairi and Naminé.

"Let's get going then," said Sora

They arrived at the park within 20 minutes. Everyone jumped out of the car, one by one. Sora took Kairi's waist as they walked towards the gates. Naminé made sure to stick by Xion so that she felt included.

"So, what first?" Roxas said

"Rollercoasters," Riku said

"Well, maybe we should wait a little-"

"Rollercoasters."

"But it might be better to-"

"Rol-ler-coa-sters."

"Are you-"

"Rollercoasters."

"Well okay." Riku smiled as he pulled Roxas in and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair," Roxas fought him off. Naminé giggled, causing Roxas to blush. He scratched the back of his head and looked at his shoes. Riku smirked.

"Anyway," Riku started, "Rollercoasters?"

The group walked over to the first ride in the entrance area. It was a long wait time full of jokes and playful conversation.

"So, Oni, you going to school here?" Sora asked

"Yep, I'm starting as a sophomore this year," Xion answered.

"Really? Wow, we're all sophomores too, except Riku," Kairi responded

"Junior swag," Riku said in a monotone voice.

"Where you from?" asked Roxas

" . . . Far, far away," Xion hesitated

"Oh, where?" He persisted

"Twilight Town," she remembered doing missions there and conjured it up.

"Cool, I grew up in Twitown," Roxas smiled

"How many?" The employee who seated people asked

"Six," Sora said excitedly.

"Okay, four in this car, two in the next."

Sora and Kairi boarded first, followed by Roxas and Naminé; Xion was left alone with Riku before she could protest it.

"First time on a Rollercoaster?" Riku asked

Xion was shaking so much that she didn't even notice.

"Oni?"

"What? Sorry, I'm a bit nervous," she stumbled over her words.

"I can tell, it'll be over before you know it," Riku smiled at her, making her blush. He looked forward again, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She imagined running her hand down hi face, feeling the contours of his nose and the smoothness of his lips. She didn't snap out of her fantasy until the park employee guided them to their row.

"Front row please," he said

"Ladies first," Riku said gesturing towards Xion.

She got into the car and pulled down on the overhead restraint. He followed.

Before she knew it, the car was off, racing down the tracks. It was a classic rollercoaster: high speed, upside downs, sideways, large drops, the works.

Riku got off and turned to face Xion. The small girl struggled to stand. She was seeing double. She attempted to step out of the car, but only fell back into the floor.

"Haha, easy there," Riku held out a hand for her to take. Her heart was thumping, but she felt it speed up even more when she found his hand. She looked up and caught his gaze. The stopped for a moment and just looked at each other.

"Hurry it up people!" the park employee said loudly, looking directly at Xion

She briefly looked down, watching her step as she stepped onto the platform. Riku helped pull her up onto the platform all the way.

"We should go find the others," he said, looking down at her.

"Sure."

Xion took a step, but only found herself falling to the ground fast.

Riku turned back and got onto one knee immediately to help her up.

"You alright?"

"Brilliant."

"Sure?"

"Not in the slightest."

He grinned as he helped her up once more. He helped her down the stairs to the exit where they met the others.


	6. Chapter 6

The group had reunited and gone on several more rollercoasters and other rides. Disembarkation was easier for Xion with every one.

Before they knew it, the park was closing.

"Hey guys, why don't we all go back to my place to chill after?" Kairi suggested, "My parents are away for the next week, so we can drink a little. If you guys get drunk, you can stay the night."

Everyone went along with it, so, with a little hesitation, Xion did too.

As they headed into the house, Xion and Riku were the last to exit the car.

"Oni," Riku put his hand on her shoulder as she walked in front of him. She turned around halfway.

"If you don't feel like drinking, don't." His face was full of concern.

"What?"

"I saw you hesitate, don't feel like you have to. Just say it's not your thing. Naminé doesn't usually drink anyway."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

They continued into the house and sat down on the ground of the living room.

It had been about an hour and Kairi was completely drunk. Everyone had the same amount to drink, but everyone handled it differently.

"Hey, let's play truth or daare" Kairi announced, "Sora, truth or dare?" she asked him

"I'm going with truth because you seem very drunk . . ." Sora replied. He had surprisingly good composure considering that he had drunk as much as Kairi.

"Hmmmm okayyyyyyy . . . how abouuuuuuuuut this: Would you share a Paopu with me?" Kairi pouted flirtatiously.

Sora blinked at her.

"Absolutely Kairi," he pulled her in closely and kissed her lips, "I love you," he said quietly.

Kairi pushed him over and crawled on top of him, gluing her lips to his. He squeezed her thighs.

Everyone else simultaneously ewed.

"GET A ROOM!" Riku shouted.

"What in gods name is a Paopu anyway?" Xion asked with a laugh

"It's a star-shaped fruit," Roxas started, "they say that if you share it with someone, your destinies will be forever intertwined." He looked at Naminé distantly. She caught his gaze.

"Okay, my turn," Sora said as he sat up, repositioning Kairi onto his lap. "Roxas, hey man, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Roxas exclaimed

"Okay . . . I dare you to . . . strip down to your underwear and do a little dance for us."

Roxas burst out laughing before he promptly took off his shirt and his pants and stood in the middle of the circle. He shrugged his shoulders and began to move his hips from left to right. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, not good enough? Fine then," he yelled, as he started actually dancing. Roxas got on the floor and did some windmills. He kept going until he bumped his head on the ground.

"Owwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyy, Naminé, it huuuurts, Kiss it and make it better!" Roxas whined. His composure was seemingly gone after he bumped his head.

"Oh, of course I will," Naminé said flirtatiously. She pulled him towards her and put her lips near his head. She was about to kiss his head when he instantly spun his head around and pushed his lips against hers. She immediately gave in and began simply kissing him back. Her lips moved against his forcefully and he returned every second before she pulled away. Her jaw was dropped in shock. She was still not very drunk. He sat down next to her awkwardly.

"Naminé," Roxas said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Naminé bit her lip before leaning forward and pushing her lips against his. Her breaths were heavy and uneven. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him harder before silently letting go to just look at him.

"Your turn Naminé," Roxas muttered under his breath after a brief silence.

"Oh, Oni, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Dare it is. Hmm I dare you to do a clothing swap with . . . Kairi! Clothing swap with Kairi!"

Xion shrugged as her and Kairi went into the room next door to swap clothes. They finished and came back out.

"Mmmm Kairi those shorts suit you well," Sora said looking her head to toe.

Kairi waved her hip around, teasing Sora.

The girls changed back into their own clothes and then it was Xion's turn.

"Riku, you haven't gone yet, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Riku said relatively calmly. Xion could tell that he was completely drunk.

"Hmmm I don't know anything about you, so this is tough. Help me out guys?"

"OH, Oh, I have a good one," Roxas said, "Riku, would you, if you could, get back together with Jessica?"

"Jessica?" Xion asked Kairi

"Riku's ex. They broke up mutually, but Riku actually just dumped her, shhhhhhhhhh" Kairi replied

"Nope, not in a million years, no," Riku hiccupped to finish his sentence.

"Why not? She was a hottie," Sora said earning a punch in the shoulder from Kairi. He easily defended it and kissed her again, making her giggle.

"Eh, there are better people out there for me, I know that now."

"I'm going to bed now" said Naminé winking at Roxas.

"Me too," said Roxas quickly getting up and following Naminé out.

"Way to be inconspicuous guys," Riku started, "I'm going home now."

He got up and began walking out. It took Xion a minute to get herself to think; _Riku can't drive himself home, he's totally drunk!_

She chased him down the walk to his car.

"Where do you think you're going?" she yelled after him.

"Home! My parents will kill me if I don't get home tonight."

"Well, they'll probably kill you sooner if you drive drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Umm yes you are."

"No, I'm not, you on the other hand are very drunk," he caught her as she almost fell over.

"We're both drunk, can we leave it there?"

He smiled at her.

"I still need to go home."

"You can't though," she pouted and drummed her fists lightly on his chest.

"I might need some convincing for that."

She reached up and put her lips on his earlobe, gently sucking on it, and then she whispered in his ear:

"How much convincing?"

"Almost there," he struggled to say the words.

She traced her lips down his neck and gently rubbed her teeth against his collarbone. She looked up to see that his eyes had closed in pure bliss. She took his hand and led him back inside. He smiled as she took him up to one of the rooms. She took off his shirt and his pants.

"Mmmm Oni, you sure about that?"

"Shut up," she giggled as she tucked him into the bed.

He grabbed her arm and looked straight at her. Their eyes locked and she let out a shaky breath. He lifted his other arm to her cheek and gently moved her hair out of her face. He sat up a little and let his lips graze hers. His lips reached for hers again, but she backed away, her mouth wide open. She ran into another room and climbed into bed. She put her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes.

"Riku . . ." she whispered it to herself.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hi everyone! So I actually like the way this one is coming out. It's cuter than I thought it would be :D I hope you enjoy it! I'll only be posting on weekends from now on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Xion's eyes opened to Kairi's face right next to hers.

"WOAHHH, watch it Kairi!"

Kairi laughed.

"Everyone's up but Riku, come on down for breakfast!"

Xion climbed out of bed and stumbled down the stairs towards the breakfast table. She grabbed a piece of toast and sat down to start eating it.

"So . . . I think we can all now clear up the elephant in the room, or should I say neighborhood *coughcough Naminé and Roxas," Sora said

Naminé's cheeks blushed brighter than ever. Roxas pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little, but continued blushing.

"I don't think there was a house on the block that didn't hear you two!" Sora couldn't help but laugh a little as he said it.

"I can second that," a dreary-eyed, shirtless Riku came walking to the table. "I barely remember a thing from last night, but I do remember the screams keeping me up."

_He doesn't even remember, _Xion thought to herself.

The silvery-haired boy took a seat at the table and took some toast. He cast quick glances at Xion to see if she was looking at him; she wasn't. However, she was looking at his chest. He stretched out his arms, accentuating his rippling abs and pectorals. She had never seen them so up close; her eyes were widened and focused. It took her a good moment to snap out of it and regain her composure.

"So anyone need a ride home?" Riku asked looking around

A chorus of "me" sang out.

"Okay, so that's everyone but Kairi . . . looks like a lot of driving for me."

"I can walk home," Xion suggested, "It's a nice day out anyway."

"You sure? I can definitely give you a ride," Riku offered

"That's alright."

Riku slumped back a little bit in his chair out of disappointment. It wouldn't be a lie that he was curious as to where the girl lived.

Xion got home before Riku thankfully. She walked up to her room and slumped on her bed. She had an overwhelming headache. She got herself some chocolate milk and drank it in her room. Thankfully, her parents weren't awake yet, so she wouldn't be getting in any trouble. She went over to her computer and saw a list lying on her keyboard. She picked it up and began looking up the bands one by one. She listened to a few songs by each. She found herself liking all of them.

She saw something move in the neighbor's house. It was Riku. He changed shirts gracefully slipping off his current one and slipping on a new one. He groaned with his headache before looking out the window to Xion's room.

Luckily, Xion had already ducked down under the window and put up a sign:

_Out late last night?_

_You could say that. Know a good cure for a bad hangover_

_Try chocolate milk. You get wasted yesterday?_

_Yeah._

_Do anything stupid?_

_Absolutely._

_Want to vent?_

Riku sighed

_Can I have your number?_

_Um Riku why?_

_It would be easier to tell you on the phone_

_Haha no, but you can text me._

Xion took out her old phone from back with the organization and gave Riku the number. She received the first text:

_Working?_

_Sure_

_So I went out yesterday with some friends, and with the new girl. We went back to my friend's house after and we all got fairly drunk. I decided to go home after people started to go to bed, then comes Oni out and she started sucking my earlobe and kissing my neck and shit like that until I agreed to come in. Then she tucked me into one of the beds and I just severely messed up then._

It took her a minute to read.

"He remembers," she said to herself.

_What happened? _She texted him.

_I kissed her. It wasn't long or wet or anything, it was just simple. Like our lips barely even touched. They just grazed. It was kind of awesome actually; it was intense but not too overbearing. I wanted to go in for more too, but she'd pulled too far away before I could pull her in closer._

_So she backed off?_

_Yeah, well, she actually ran out of the room. I pretended I didn't remember at breakfast, but she probably figured it out._

_How do you know? I mean, she just met you so she can't possibly be able to tell when you're lying._

_I guess. I just don't want to think about it. I'm having trouble, but she'll slip my mind eventually._

_Aww, Oni got you down L Well I'm here to vent to if you need me. Also, I listened to a few songs by those bands you recommended._

_Yeah? You like anything?_

_Yes, actually, my favorite is 1 year, 6 months by Yellowcard. Oh, and I Miss You by Blink-182. And Holiday by Boys Like Girls._

_Hmm all good songs, try listening to fun. You might like them._

_Will do. I actually do have two songs I knew from before. An old friend got me an iPod and it had a few good songs on it. Most of it was screamo (not for me), but it had some good stuff._

_Example?_

_November Storms, by Ronnie Day. Konstantine by Something Corporate. Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine_

_I love Konstantine. It's my favorite song J so, how's life?_

_Good, not ready for school though. How are you?_

_I'm decent. School isn't that bad here. However, it might end with me figuring you out a bit earlier than you intended._

_NEVER! I am the master of mystery!_

_So I will not be getting a picture of you tonight, as I had previously hoped._

_Poor little Riku has to wait for October, how sadd. However, if you send me a pic, I'll send you one._

_What's the use, you've already seen me._

_But not up close! Come on, don't you want to know what I look like?_

Shortly after, Xion received a picture of Riku's face. He had one hand around the back of his head with him looking at the camera. Xion put up her hood so that it masked her face and took a picture.

_That's cheating! I can't see anything but your hood!_

_Is it now? I said I'd send a picture, we said nothing about clarity._

_Grrrr okay, but I have to go now. Bye_

_Bye_

Xion shut off the phone and laughed a at her own cleverness.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This one took me a little longer, but I PROMISE that I will get one more up this weekend. Rion shippers unite! There will be a little more smut soon, so BE WARE**


	8. Chapter 8

Xion's phone rang; it was Kairi.

"Hello?" Xion picked up.

"ONI I didn't get to tell you about last night! We're on conference with Naminé."

"Hey Oni," Naminé answered quietly

"Hey there, so what's happened?"

"Sora and I did it!" Kairi practically yelled

"And . . . you remember? If I recall, you were both quite drunk," Xion said

"Well, it's a bit blurry, but I remember for the most part. But anyway, now we need to talk about the important stuff!"

"Meaning . . ." Xion trailed off.

"Oni, you need to tell Kairi that you and Riku have nothing going on," Naminé butted in, "assuming that there is nothing going on, which I'm pretty sure of."

"Yeah, there's nothing there, " Xion said with a small laugh.

"Well, even if there isn't, Riku likes you. You don't think we didn't see you two on the ride platform yesterday, do you? He was definitely about to kiss you," Kairi seemed very sure about her guess.

"Well, he didn't, so I guess we'll never know," Xion tried to end the discussion.

"Unless you like him too," Naminé added quietly.

"Oh my god! That would be perfect! Me with Sora, Naminé with Roxas, and you with Riku! We could have triple dates and see movies and-" Kairi squealed with excitement.

"Well, I don't!" Xion said, trying to quiet the redhead.

"Well, that complicates things a bit," Kairi, said quietly.

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys will have plenty of fun on your double dates," Xion added.

"I guess . . . SPEAKING OF WHICH," Kairi screamed into the phone again, "Who's excited for the masquerade dance! OOOOOOOOh I cannot wait!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xion said dully.

"It's a dance held every year before school starts. It's next week I think," Naminé explained before Kairi went into another outburst.

"IT'S THE BEST NIGHT OF THE YEAR! WE ALL DANCE LIKE IDIOTS AND IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Okay . . . Excuse my lack of enthusiasm, but I've never really been to one of those before."

"They're pretty fun if you're into dancing . . . I guess," Naminé seemed equally unenthusiastic.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'll call you guys later, bye!" Kairi was gone in a flash.

"Well, that one seems jumpy," Xion said

"Yeah, typical Kairi."

There was an awkward silence until Naminé broke it.

"So, are you sure that you don't like Riku?"

"Um I guess."

"Because I see the way that you look at him."

"I don't really know yet. I'm kind of bad with feelings."

"Oh . . . well, don't let what Kairi said about him liking you bother you. She's kind of jumpy with stuff like that."

"I wouldn't normally, but . . ."

"But?"

"He kissed me."

"Wait, what?"

"Riku, last night, I was tucking him into bed because he was extremely drunk and he was trying to drive home. So first, I brought him in, then I took off his clothes, then I tucked him into bed and he decided that it was a good time for him to kiss me."

"Wow . . . well, how was it?"

"It was really . . . soft. Like his lips barely touched mine but there was something kind of perfect about it. It was really quick and sweet. But, he was drunk."

"That doesn't matter. Drunk means no inhibitions, so he was on autopilot. He wanted to do it when he wasn't drunk, he just had some silly little reason not to."

"I don't know, I'm confused about it. He doesn't remember anyway."

"He remembers. Riku doesn't have a problem remembering things from when he's drunk. I'll guarantee you that he remembers it."

"But he said at breakfast that he doesn't remember anything from last night."

"That just means he's embarrassed. He probably doesn't want to talk about it. I know, he's complicated for a guy."

"Whatever. I don't exactly want to talk about it either."

"I have to go now, my mom's calling me to dinner."

"Oh, bye then"

"Bye!"

Xion hung up the phone and flopped onto her bed

_who knew people were so emotional _she thought


	9. Chapter 9

Xion sat in her room after dinner listening to music. She looked at the bags on the ground. Her parents had gone out to guy her uniforms for school. After all, school was starting in only two weeks. She walked over to the bag and began taking out the garments one by one; there was a light blue plaid mini-skirt with a matching tie, a white collared shirt, and knee-high navy socks. She put them on and looked in the mirror.

"Well miss Xion," she said to herself, "not too shabby there."

She turned sideways. Her profile wasn't bad; sure, she didn't have Kairi's boobs or Namine's legs, but she had muscle.

Her phone went off.

_I see you there, little hottie, _it was a text from Riku.

Xion hit the ground immediately.

She received another text.

_That uniform suits you J_

_Good, if I have to wear something every day, I should hope it's at least flattering._

_Hahaha it definitely is._

_Riku, do I sense a bit of a crush coming on?_

_Not quite, I don't think I'm crushing on the girl with no face._

But Riku knew he was lying. He spent all of his time thinking about either Xion or Oni and as soon ad one left his mind, the other entered and refused to leave.

_Mhmm okay, whatever you say ;)_

Riku smirked at the text.

_What are you doing right now? Other than trying on school uniforms_

_Listening to music. You?_

_Nothing at all. What song?_

_Ocean Avenue._

_Ahah, their one hit. It was the one song that launched their career._

_It's sweet. I like it._

_Yeah, it's one of the good ones._

_So . . . Riku, are you going to the masquerade thingy?_

_Hahahaha probably. I don't have much fun at those kinds of things, but I usually go anyway just to hang with friends._

_Am I your friend?_

_Well . . . I guess, I mean we are neighbors_

_But you've never seen my face_

_Yet I still feel more comfortable telling you about my problems than I ever would my best friend._

Xion didn't know what to text back.

She received another one from Riku.

_So are you going to the dance?_

_Maybe, I won't know anyone there._

_Well, you know me. And after all, it is a masquerade; we won't see each other's faces._

_I guess, but I don't know how your other friends will feel about the situation._

_They don't have to know. I can meet you separately. How about the back left corner at 8?_

_Okay, I guess I'll see you there._

_Alright, bye!_

She crawled out of the window's way and changed into her pajamas. Her phone rang again.

"ONI!" It was Kairi's cheerful voice again, "Naminé and I are going dress shopping tomorrow for the dance! Want to come with?"

"Sure," Xion responded without thinking.

"Alright, we'll pick you up in the town center?"

"I'll be there"

"2:00"

"Cool, bye"

Xion struggled to keep her voice calm. It was the perfect opportunity to meet up with Riku; he'd never know it was her. She would buy a dress and go to the party as Oni, then she'd "go home" and change dresses in the bathroom to meet up with Riku.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys, short chapter. Only 3ish until the lemon's coming! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

The girls pulled up in Riku's car.

_Why are they in Riku's car? _Xion thought to herself.

Kairi opened the window.

"Neither of our parents could drive, so Riku's driving us."

Xion shrugged and got into the back with Naminé.

"Hey there," she greeted Naminé.

"Hey, we're going to a mall close-by. They have some really nice stores, and they have a store for masks. Kairi and I both need new ones."

It was a fairly short drive to the mall, although Kairi's constant squealing did make it a bit more monotonous.

The day turned into a tedious blur of "how do I look?" and "how much is that one?" or "is this one in my size?" and phrases of that sort. It seemed like they had gone to ten stores before the three of them found a dress in the same store.

Kairi's dress was a silver strapless dress with no back. It reached to her knees and stopped with a small flare. Naminé found a halter-top ankle-length light blue dress. It was satin with a light chiffon covering, making her look like a fairy. It may have taken a bit longer, but Xion found a nice dress too.

She stood in the dressing room and looked in the mirror. It was a red knee-length dress with a thick halter-top. She laced up the back, finishing it with a bow. She spun around a few times just to see how it looked. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as pretty as the dress that Xion would be wearing.

She walked out of her stall to find Naminé and Kairi, but they were still changing. Riku looked up and did a double take. His mouth hung open in shock while his eyes scanned her up and down.

"This is the last one," she said quietly, looking down at the dress.

"Yeah, it's umm" Riku's breath was caught in his throat, "it's definitely the best one."

She blushed a little bit.

Kairi burst out of her stall wearing her silver dress.

"This is it, it's perfect; I love it, EEEEP! I'm so excited, AHHHH Riku!"

She leapt with joy.

"Naminé found hers too. She's just too shy to come and model it to the whole store."

Kairi went back into the room and changed. Xion couldn't help but giggle a bit at the girl's excitement. Riku smirked at seeing her grin causing Xion to blush again. She turned around to go back into her stall to change. She was halfway in the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She almost turned around, but she knew whose it was. Riku hesitated, but he pulled back his arm.

_Tell her, tell her you remember, tell her you like her, _Riku continued to tell himself.

Xion slowly turned around.

_Just do it, you jackass, _he told himself.

"Oni . . . You look beautiful."

_You little chicken shit._

Xion smiled a little.

"Thanks," she said as she turned to change back into her clothes. She promptly looked at the other dress on the rack, remembering to take it to pay.

"We should go get masks to match now," Naminé suggested.

They walked into the mask store. It was easy enough to find nice masks, but Xion couldn't find one to match her real dress.

"Can I help you miss?" It was a young man with many piercings who asked her.

"I need a mask . . . to match my dress. It's green and it has black lace over it."

"I have just the one for you."

"Oni! You done yet? We're heading to the car," Kairi yelled from the entrance.

"I'll meet you there," she responded, "you were saying?"

"We just got in this new shipment."

The boy took out a case of masks. One was dark green with black lace around the edge.

"It's . . . perfect. Thank you so much, I need to get this one."

Xion paid for the two masks and caught up with the others.

Once home, Xion pulled out her black and green dress. It was perfect. It had a low-cut top that lead into two strips that curved around her neck and two strips that curved under her shoulders and slanted to meet the halter on the back of her neck. At the same time, it was completely backless. She unfortunately had to wear a stick-on bra to make it work, but it would be worth it. The only thing left was to add her own touch.

She pulled one of her old Organization XIII robes from the closet and began to stitch. She sewed a hood onto her dress and extended the back of her skirt to the ground. She put it on and looked in the mirror.

"That's more like it," she smiled to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night of the dance.

Xion had practiced walking in her heels around a thousand times. She stared at herself in the little red dress until she realized: what was she doing?

_Why am I toying with Riku like this? With my dual persona and all that, what am I even doing? I don't even know him! Maybe I should just stay home. _

She stood perfectly still staring in the mirror.

_But then again, he's toying with Oni. Kissing me, then telling me he doesn't remember, but he does remember._

She took a deep breath.

_You're going. You're going as Oni and Xion. It'll all work out, but if you two get along enough, you'll tell him._

She walked out the door.

When Xion arrived at the dance, she left her change of clothes in her car. She swiftly walked to the others to hang with them.

"Hey Oni, looking gooooooood," Sora said smiling.

Without delay, the six teens reverted to dancing, with the exception of Riku who "didn't believe in dancing," and resorted to hanging out with other members from the swim team.

Xion danced for a while before making up an excuse to leave.

"I have a curfew" was the only thing she could think of. Luckily, it worked. She walked back out into the night and changed her clothes in her car. She stepped out and put on her new mask.

Xion went inside to the bathroom to fix her hair when she noticed that it was a dead giveaway. She used some magic to make it longer, heating up her finger to add curls to the tips.

"That's better," as confident as she looked, she was shaking with nervousness. She walked out into the room. It was 8 flat. She walked into the corner to see that Riku was already there.

"Riku," she tapped him on the shoulder. The tall boy spun around and looked straight at her.

"Xion?"

She smiled at him. His face broke into a small smile ever so briefly, but she still caught it.

He took her hand and led her backwards toward the floor.

"Dance?"

"Haha well, I'm not much of a dancer," she blushed and looked at the floor.

He tipped her chin upwards with one finger, smirking.

"You think I am?"

He backed her up onto the dance floor. There was a slow song playing. He put his hands on her hips. She wasn't sure what to do, so she put her hands on his shoulders like all of the other girls were doing. They began talking, but found that there wasn't much to say. She eventually pushed her head against his chest, relaxing into him, swaying to the music. He rested his chin on her head.

"Xion," he whispered, "let's get out of here."

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Let's go back to my place. We'll be more comfortable there."

She nodded slightly and he led her out. They got into his car and he drove back to his house. They were silent going up to his room. He opened the door for her to walk in and closed it behind him.

"You can sit, if you want," Riku said awkwardly. He'd never actually brought anyone up to his room before. He took off his mask and put it in a drawer, frantically trying to neaten the place up. Xion took a seat on his bed. She looked around silently and saw a guitar in the corner.

"You play guitar?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just a bit. I'm teaching myself some songs."

"What do you know so far?"

"Not much," he picked up the guitar, "I know a little yellowcard, but I'm not much of a singer."

He took a seat on the bed and started strumming out the beginning of "How I Go." He sang along with the song. She watched his fingers moving gracefully about the guitar strings. She joined in for the female part. He finished the song and started playing "one year, six months." He sang the whole thing and she scooted a little bit closer to him on the bed. He looked up from his guitar for a second to see her face so close to his. His hands fell from the guitar.

"Xion," he whispered, leaning his head against hers, "you look beautiful tonight."

His eyes were closed.

_Hold back, don't do this man, _he told himself

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter will be a lemon. It will be graphic. If you do not want to read it, it will not effect your understanding of the rest of the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Riku," she whispered back. She cupped his face in her hand and titled her head up a little.

He took this as an invitation, thrusting his lips against hers. His lips were rougher than she remembered. He was more forceful. One hand was cupping her cheek while the other one was around her waist. She mumbled his name against his lips, but he only kissed her harder. He nibbled on her lower lip, making her open her mouth in a wide moan. He took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around, running it along her teeth. He paused briefly to put aside the guitar. She moved back a little, but only for him to grab her entire body and squeeze her in his arms. He immediately pinned her down on the bed. He felt her hand reaching up towards his face, but he caught it and pinned it down next to them by her wrist. He pushed himself up slightly and kissed her wrist.

Xion's breaths were uneven.

"Riku," she managed to say quietly.

He looked back at her face and pushed his lips back against hers. He reached around her for her dress zipper as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers ghosted down his chest as he moved his lips down to her neck. She let out a small whimper as he sucked and nibbled at her pale skin. He briefly stopped searching for her zipper to fully take off his shirt. Meanwhile, she unzipped her dress and began pulling it down to reveal her small black bra and panties. He paused and watched her pulling it down before he attacked. He pinned her hands down above her on the bad and began kissing all of the revealed skin on her chest. Her body tried to pull away, but he pulled her in even tighter. He buried his face in her breasts and licked into the deep valley in between them. They weren't particularly large, but he liked them nonetheless. Xion wiggled one hand out of his grasp and reached down to Riku's pants. Riku, getting carried away, pulled his hand back down to hold her tighter, releasing her other hand. She undid his belt and pulled down his pants slightly, revealing his erection. She grabbed it through his underpants, making his body stiffen up. He tensed up and looked up at the small girl who had a shy, but slightly wicked smile on her face.

Xion took the opportunity to roll over and pin Riku on the bed, straddling him with both hands on his shoulders.

_Aww, she thinks she's in control, how sweet,_ Riku thought as he smirked. She felt her womanhood throbbing from his smirk and leaned down to kiss him roughly, pulling at his hair.

Xion pulled down his pants fully to look at his erection. It was larger than she expected, especially in width.

_This one might hurt a bit, _she thought to herself.

She reached down and grabbed it fully in her hand. Riku's smirk immediately turned to the look of a scared puppy. She reached up and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry," she teased, "I'll be gently."

She reached back down to his cock and gently licked the tip. She moved her tongue up and down each of the sides. Riku groaned with anticipation.

Xion smiled back up at him and tucked some hair behind her ear, slowly engulfing his entire member into her mouth. She pumped her head up and down, swirling around it with her tongue, biting on occasion. She slowed down a little and let her teeth graze the vein on the bottom, making him buck his hips up, causing her to take even more of him into her mouth. He grunted occasionally, grabbing the back of her head in pleasure, pushing her head even farther onto him. She felt him nearing climax fast. She immediately moved her mouth off of him. He looked up in shock. His body was shaking. She held down his arms and reached down one more time. She blew lightly on his cock, making it explode, spraying her. She quickly moved up, letting his cum cover her neck and breast area. She smiled up at him to see that his eyes were closed tightly in pleasure.

She crawled up his body and pressed her lips onto his. She grabbed his hair and let her body collapse onto his. He opened his eyes to see her covered in cum and immediately rolled over, pinning her once again. His instantly unhooked her bra strap and rubbed his cum all over her nipples, licking the rest of it off of her neck. She trembled in pleasure of feeling her body touched in such ways. He continued playing with her breasts until he felt satisfied. He continued to kiss down her small body. He stopped briefly to kiss, lick and nibble at each of her nipples, making her body flail and tremble. He continued down, licking her stomach and kissing her hips, giving her a large hickey. She continued flailing and shaking, with the more than occasional moan.

Finally, he made it to her panties. He touched them with one finger, feeling the sheer wetness.

"Now, now Xion," he said pulling off the panties, "already so wet and we've barely begun, what will we do with you."

With that, he moved down and gently licked her clitoris, earning a gasp. He began licking freely at her entire area, gulping down her body's juices, tasting every inch of her. He pushed his tongue into her womanhood, causing her to whimper his name. Her hands moved to the back of his head as he continued licking all over her. He gently moved back to her clitoris, giving it a gentle blow. Her body arched, lifting temporarily off the bed. She screamed his name as he continued, pushing two fingers inside of her, whilst still licking her clitoris. He continued to pump her until he felt that she was about to orgasm. He moved away for a second, just looking at the small girl, her chest rising a falling quickly, her entire body fighting to hold back. He treasured the moment before returning down and kissing her clitoris. She exploded her cum onto him. She moaned, riding out the rest of her orgasm.

Riku returned to her face. He reached up his fingers and licked the cum of seductively. He gave her a light, but sweet kiss. Her body was motionless, except for her hands, which settled in the boy's silver hair. She felt his erection poking at her thigh.

"Riku," she moaned against his kiss, making him move his head back. She gave him a longing look.

"I know," he said going back in for another kiss, "just give me a minute."

He got up from the bed and looked in his drawers.

"Shit," he said quietly.

He stumbled towards the closet in the dark.

While he looked around, Xion found herself feeling oddly exposed. She immediately folder her arms over her breasts and stomach. No boy had even seen her like this . . . naked, nothing to cover up those places that she never wanted to look at in the mirror.

"I don't have one," Riku said disappointedly, "someone feeling a little self-conscious?" he teased jokingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He walked towards her and removed her arms. He began to kiss every spot she had covered. She cupped his face in her hand and he kneeled on the ground, bringing them level. Her arms wrapped around him, one on his shoulders and one on his head. His settled on her back. He rested his head against hers.

"Xion," he looked into her eyes and put one hand on her cheek, "I want you . . . desperately."

"Riku, I," she started.

"I won't force you."

"What?"

"I won't force you to do this if you don't feel comfortable."

"You won't?"

"No, absolutely not."

She leaned in and kissed him tightly.

"I want you even more for that."

He smiled at her and placed her on the bed. He lay her down with her head on the pillow. He straddled her, putting his lips against hers gently. He started kissing down her neck once more. She smiled at the feeling. He continued down to her breasts where he stopped. He buried his face in her neck.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded vigorously.

He moved the tip of his cock up and down in her folds. She buried her face in his hair.

He waited a moment to remember this.

Riku thrust all the way inside of Xion. She screamed, but he muffled it well by pressing his lips against hers. He felt her body tightening around his shaft. She moaned his name shakily.

"Keep going," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and moved back down to her breast. He began playing with one of her nipples with his teeth as he thrust in and out of her. He used his hand to play with her other breast. His other hand moved slowly down her side to begin rubbing at her clitoris. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He began speeding up all of the processes: playing with her breasts faster, playing with her clitoris faster, and thrusting faster and harder. He continued speeding up, his balls slapping against her lower body with every thrust. She moaned louder; her body thrashed in all directions from the sheer overload of pleasure from each process. He continued to go harder and faster. She attempted to match his thrusts, but she couldn't keep up. Her body was overwhelmed by the immense amount of gratification.

"Riku," she let out a shaky moan.

"Me too," he said, taking a break from the breast.

All at once, he stopped everything, attempting to hold back his orgasm for one more moment. He reached down and placed a gentle kiss on Xion's lips. He sat back up, looked into her eyes, and gave her the most powerful thrust yet.

Both climaxed simultaneously, gasping slightly. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of the orgasm along with the feeling of their fluids mixing inside of Xion. Riku slowly drew himself out of her. His body collapsed on top of hers and he rolled over to the side.

"Damn Xion," he said quietly between panting.

She rolled to face him.

"Damn Riku," she smiled.

She put her hand on his cheek and turned it towards her. He smiled and rolled over. He cupped her face in his hand again and kissed her gently. He pulled her into him. She pressed her head into his chest and moved her small arms around his waist.

For the first time since she was brought to this new world, this strange, unfamiliar land, she felt truly safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**caution: lemon ahead**

"Wait a sec," Xion said as she rolled away. She moved onto her knees and untied her mask, placing it on the nightstand.

She rolled back into Riku's arms. He gave her a squeeze.

"First?" Riku whispered

"No . . . but yes too. I used to live with a bunch of my . . . uncles," Xion struggled to find a way to describe her past situation with the organization, "and a few of my . . . uncles used to well, you know."

Riku moved down to look at her. She raised her eyes slightly looking to his eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled her back into his arms.

"Xion . . . No one will ever hurt you like that again. I won't let them. I promise."

Riku felt a hot teardrop run down his chest. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't promise," she whispered.

"Too bad, I already did," he whispered back. His hand stroked her hair.

Xion couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. She overflowed with tears. Riku squeezed her tighter into his chest.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, craning her head to look up at him. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at him. "I'm fine."

He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

"Your eyes sparkle. Even in the dark," he said.

She smiled and laid her head on the pillow next to his.

"So what about you?" she asked, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. "No way that was your first time."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, no. I've had a few girlfriends."

"Is that a yes?"

Riku smiled.

"You tell me."

Riku slid his hand in between her legs and gently massaged her inner thigh with his thumb. She gasped, but kept herself from moaning. He slowly moved his hand up and began massaging her folds. He paused with two fingers at her entrance and watched as she gritted her teeth to hold back a scream. He continued moving his hand upwards and listened to her sigh of relief. He smiled at her. Her breaths were heavy and uneven. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. She started kissing his earlobe when she felt two fingers thrust inside of her. She gasped and moved her hands down to his chest. He began curling and scissoring inside of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She closed her eyes and moaned as he started kissing down her neck. She began to grind against his fingers, desperately wanting more.

"Anything?" he asked jokingly.

She couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"Nothing at all," she said, trying to keep voice from squeaking.

"Really now? That must be why you're so wet," he smirked up at her, licking her juices off his fingers.

She watched as he twirled his tongue around his fingers until she finally crushed her lips against his, engaging him in a war of tongues. Her hand found its way to his pants.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with that again," he smirked at her, grabbing her wrist. A split-second later, he was on top of her, kissing her neck and squeezing her butt-cheeks apart like there was no tomorrow. Xion squeaked and moaned as she grabbed the back of his hair.

Riku started pumping his fingers in and out of her. He slowly lowered his head down to her folds. His tongue began licking around her, traveling in and out of her, spoiling every inch of her body, moving it around her clit, changing speeds repeatedly. He reached up and massaged her nipples, tweaking them not so gently with his fingers. She finally screamed out as she crossed her ankles behind his back.

"Riku," she began her sentence, but never completed it due to constant moans and screams. He back continued to arch back and forth, bucking her hips. Her hands stayed in his hair as she bit back her orgasm until the last possible moment.

Riku could tell that she was almost there too. He carefully dipped his fingers into her core and used the cum to rub her breasts even more before thrusting a finger into her while giving her clit constant pleasure. With one last thrust her body erupted in pleasure. Her legs flailed before returning to his neck and her arms squeezed around his head.

"Answer your question?" Riku asked as he rose up to look at her eyes.

She nodded vigorously and lowered her legs.

"And what do you think you're doing missy?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

Riku pulled her thighs up and wrapped them around his waste. He leaned down to her ear.

"Lift your hips," he whispered.

She tightened her grip around Riku and angled her hips up. He positioned himself at her entrance and started the thrusts. He liked the added space from the new angle. His thrusts quickly picked up speed and force. Xion began moaning and crying out quietly. Suddenly, Riku pushed her legs up even farther, making her ankles cross behind his neck. Riku continued thrusting inside, nailing her G-spot with every thrust. He hit it harder and harder every time, feeling her walls tighten around his massive shaft. He felt as if her spot was throbbing, but he could tell that she still liked it from her constant moans and cries.

"You like that, don't you!"

Xion attempted to answer, but she just couldn't; it just felt so damn good that she was overcome with moans and screams beyond her control. She felt herself getting to an orgasm, but Riku felt it too. He grabbed the small girl's wrists to keep her down when it came.

Riku lifted his hips slightly and shot his cum into her. Her body was overcome with pleasure, jumping back and twitching everywhere. Her body flailed in all directions while her arms struggled to break free from Riku's grasp.

Xion collapsed on the bed. Her breaths were out of control: hot, heavy, and fast.

"Riku," she moaned his name quietly as he began to kiss her neck again.

He smiled

"Tired?"

"Not nearly," she said in between breaths.

He stroked the entrance to her womanhood with a finger, making her moan. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap. He gently started suckling her breast as he rubbed his fingers around her opening, taking time to play with her clit. He again began thrusting his fingers into her. He continued with her breast, as she grew shakier.

"Riku," her moan was shaky.

Riku looked up to see the weakness in her eyes.

He gently moved her off his lap and lay her down next to him. He rolled her over and cuddled her tightly into his chest.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy for a while. I should be putting up one a weekend now forward.**


	14. Chapter 14

Xion woke up and looked at the clock.

3 am

She stood up and put her clothes back on along with her mask and shoes. She looked back at Riku one more time before she left. She walked back to the bed and leaned over. She placed a gentle kiss on his head before walking back to her house.

Xion climbed the stairs and essentially belly-flopped on her bed. Her thighs were sore and her body was splattered with bruises and hickeys: one on her hip, one on her thigh, countless on her chest and neck; Riku had done a number on her.

She was overwhelmed with emotions:

_I think I love Riku_

_No, I love Riku's body_

_I'm such a bitch_

_Though that was good sex_

_I think he's the one_

_I shouldn't mess with him_

_But that was so great_

_It felt so good_

_But what if I'm pregnant_

_Axel would murder me_

_But the sex_

_He wouldn't do that with Oni_

_But I am Oni_

_And Xion_

_And I love him_

_But he doesn't love me_

_*Either one of me_

Before she knew it, the petite girl was fast asleep on her bed.

It had been hours before she actually woke up, but she had sweet dreams of Riku all night.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just felt like putting anything else in here wouldn't flow well and I'm having a little bit of writers block. Next will be longer!**


End file.
